fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S15 episode 3
Blue tribe wins immunity for the second straight time ''' Felix: I know as a fact It's probobly me tonight, I mean they flushed out my idol they voted out my only ally Wade and I am the easiest vote, but I'm not going down without a fight, I was thinking about targeting Jesse because he is having a tough time out here and is kind of lazy but he's still decent in challenges, so I'm still targeting Chevy, I mean he is physically weakest and he's kind of controlling and strategically will probobly be dangerous at the merge so that's my angle and preying to god it works Chevy: I spared Felix once but not again it's time for Felix to go home today on day 9, I have no problem sending him packing I mean I came here play I left my real self in america and I'm a totally new Chevy, a ruthless survivor player who will cut anyone especially Felix all the time to achieve what I want Lex: My brother told me based on his redemption island expierence don't try anything big before the merge and get yourself with the power people, right now Chevy is the power player but Felix is trying to shift that, and if he is somehow able to shift it, I will join Felix in a heart beat because if I'm in the numbers that's all that counts Cameron: So I mean the easy vote is Felix and of course Felix is trying to get us to turn on Chevy, and as a tribe they both non essential to what we do, and I think a lot of people think that they way and I don't think anyone is crushed to see either man go, but I mean I guess right now it's techinacally a team game but if you aren't play this game individually you aren't going very far Evan: So the plan as of now is to take out Felix, but Felix is trying to target Chevy and if that's going down I'm keeping my ears open because I want in on the numbers in fact if I had my choice it would be Jesse that guy is so lazy around camp and he's having a hard time, but that's not where the votes are going, right now I don't have a power to do that Jesse: Man this is tough but I don't want to let people to see I'm struggling out here, I mean I'm sure they all are it's tough, it's always going to be a struggle I guess but tonight I'm just glad to get rid of Chevy or Felix as I haven't really bonded with them Frankie: I'm pretty dissapointed in my tribe I don't think we should of lost two in a row, we need to get a little bit more of fire in the stomach gain that undeniable will to win, and I feel like Jesse and Felix don't have that fire, Chevy has that fire I need but he doesn't neccersairly have the skills, and I know this a strategy game but you are screwed if you don't have numbers so it's hard '''Felix Final Words I was really hoping I could of turned things around but clearly I haven't, who would of guessed having the idol was a curse